


don't say it twice

by impilusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consort Ushijima, Fluff, I just wanted to write Oikawa being king, It's actually romantic, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oikawa would risk it all for Ushijima, Romance, Vampire Oikawa, grand king oikawa, i don't know what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impilusa/pseuds/impilusa
Summary: “Alright. I’m gonna say this once: I just ripped this beast’s heart because it said your name. Twice. That’s all you have to know.”Oikawa, the Grand King, has only one weakness, and he would do anything to keep his weakness safe.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	don't say it twice

**Author's Note:**

> A very self-indulgent ushioi. I really don't know what is this, and I wrote it at 4am. Sorry. I still hope you enjoy it.

“Hmm, interesting,” Oikawa’s voice echoed in the dungeon. “What do we have here? Another mad dog?” he laughed out loud.

The beast with boy’s form at the other side of the bars released a little grunt. “I’m gonna kill you”.

“Hah! So you say, little dog!” Oikawa laughed again. “What is it that makes you so confident so you think that you can kill me, the Great King? I’m powerful and unbeatable. You would be called a lunatic just for saying that fantasy out loud.”

“I know a way,” the beast said, its dirty black hair falling as curtains over its eyes. It looked so rotten, and smelled the same. That was how the creatures of the night looked when they let their most savage side free, to take control of them, like beasts from children’s horror tales. “I know a way to make you weak.”

“There is none,” said Oikawa, in a voice that allowed no discussion.

The beast in the jail let a small laugh, almost unhearable. “Ushijima Wakatoshi. That’s how I’m gonna kill you.”

Not even a single muscle moved in Oikawa’s face.

“If you say that name again,” the Great King said in a very controlled voice as he walked until he was standing a few centimeters away from the bars, “I’m going to rip your heart off and then give it to the dogs waiting outside to jump over your dead body to eat your rotten flesh.”

The beast on the other side looked at him with a wicked smile. Its eyes were glowing in red. He was in his pure state of evilness. It walked until he was standing a few feet away from Oikawa, looking him in the eyes as if it knew all the secrets in the world.

“Ushijima Wakatoshi,” the beast repeated.

Oikawa trespassed the silver bars with his arm and penetrated with his hand the beast’s chest. He gripped at his heart, meeting the surprised expression of the victim.

“I warned you,” Oikawa muttered, “but you didn’t listen. So now, you just became my dogs’ dinner.” And then he ripped the beast’s heart, letting it’s body lay in the dungeon, lifeless.

He walked away from the bars, letting his guards take care of it. When he walked outside the basement, he threw the beast’s heart to the dogs chained outside, and then proceeded to clean his hand with a white handkerchief.

“So disgusting,” he muttered to himself as he wiped his hand. A servant offered him a cube with water, where he washed with soap before walking away from that part of the castle. It was dark and freezing, and he hurried himself to get where he wanted. “These beasts give me a headache.”

After a few moments, he finally arrived at his chamber, where he let a small sigh be released. He was tired, he had been woken up just to check on the beast his guards captured outside the castle, but still there were a few hours missing for the dawn. Sleepy, he walked to his bed, trying to find comfort and heat under his expensive covers.

“You smell like blood,” a low and deep voice said next to him.

“I had to kill a stupid dog.”

“Why?”

Oikawa let out a small sigh. He stretched his hand before him, and encountered a hot body under his palm. How much he liked the sensation of having that person in his bed, he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. “It was trying to mess with me.”

“What was it saying?”

“Something that must not be said by such a dirty mouth” Oikawa moved more into the bed, getting closer to the man that was lying next to him. “I didn’t allow it for much time, though.”

The man in the bed let out a choked laugh. “I imagine.”

“Shut up.”

Warm and big hands wrapped around Oikawa’s body. Next thing he knew, he was lying in his lover’s arms, being hugged very tight. “Did you miss me while I was gone, my dear Ushijima?” 

“I did.”

“Do you know you’re the only person allowed to sleep in the same bed as me?”.

“I do, my king.”

Oikawa bit his own lip. Whenever he was with Ushijima, he felt like there was a storm inside him. Sometimes he couldn’t even control himself next to him. “Do you also know you’re my only weakness, and that if I killed you, I would actually become unbeatable because there would be no weak point in me?”

A warm breath crashed against his ear and gave him chills. “Would you kill me just to be unbeatable?”

Oikawa closed his eyes, snuggling close to the warm body that was almost crushing him in that hug. He lifted his face, blindly, and searched with his lips for the ones that belonged to Ushijima.

“I would,” he admitted against his lips, “if I weren’t so attached to you.”

“You mean, if you weren’t in love with me.”

Oikawa gave Ushijima a little kiss. “Do you actually think it’s possible for the Grand King, the most powerful king of all kingdoms and also an immortal vampire, to love you, someone who is just a normal human being? You’re aiming way too high, Wakatoshi”. 

Ushijima said nothing, but he let a small laugh. Oikawa wanted to crush him. “What are you laughing at? I mean it! I would never love you!” Ushijima kissed him on the lips to shut him up, and then his mouth started going down his neck, where he bit him. “Hey! Stop trying to manipulate me to say something I don’t feel. I don’t love you, Wakatoshi.”

“Sure, my king, I believe you.”

“No you don’t!” Oikawa almost screamed, hysterically. “Oh my god, I really don’t love you!”

“It is alright. I can live with that.”

“Don’t lie”

Ushijima shrugged. “As long as I can be by your side, my king, I actually can. I just want to be with you, no matter which way it must be.”

“Shut up,” Oikawa sighed and then held both of Ushijima’s cheeks with his hands. “Alright. I’m gonna say this once: I just ripped this beast’s heart because he said your name. Twice. That’s all you have to know.”

In the dark, he saw Ushijima smiling at him, so fond, so in love. Oikawa felt his stomach twitch. He hated him. He wanted to destroy him, but he couldn’t, because he…

“I know,” Ushijima whispered. “And I love you too.”

Oikawa said nothing, but kissed him.


End file.
